Reason
by lunastars
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes you need to hold onto that, for the sake of the ones that you love. - Important notes inside! Possible upsetting scenes. One-shot


**So this is an idea I had as part of another fic. I never wrote it up though because I felt the tone was too different to the rest of the idea and would set the story back. I'm not going to tell you which fic it almost ended up in in case you haven't read that one or you don't want that fic ruined for you but if you would really like to know anyway then feel free to leave a review or PM me and I'll let you know :)**

****WARNING:** _possible upsetting scenes_**

* * *

><p>Beth sat on a patch of grass outside. Her knees were drawn up and her arms wrapped around them as she looked out over everything. Everyone was doing their jobs, going about the routines they had set up for almost a year now. All of their relationships had changed drastically and it was all positive. She felt for the first time in a long time that they were all a proper family. It made her heart ache but she knew that everything happened for a reason.<p>

"Angel?"

She glanced up briefly as Merle appeared beside her. As he sat down beside her she looked out again, her eyes lingering on certain areas and particular parts of the fence. When she didn't say anything Merle let out a low sigh and shuffled a little closer to her.

"How are you doin'?"

"I still feel pretty okay." She shrugged but never looked at him.

"Beth… I'm so sorry."

This time she did look at him. She turned her whole body towards him, exposing her bad shoulder. A reasonable size chunk was missing from it and there had been some attempt to bandage it up.

"Don't be sorry," she told him. "There's nothing any of you can do." Merle glanced over to where Hershel was. Beth's eyes followed his gaze and she sighed. "What do you supposed we chop off? Besides, now it would be far too late."

Merle's eyes drifted back to her and he looked away again, ashamed. This morning they had gone out hunting. Beth had been getting better with weapons and she had been putting her past experiences into becoming a better hunter and fighter. She still wasn't quiet enough to catch much of anything but Merle liked to take her out. It was one of the few times they got some genuine alone time where he could just be with her without anything really happening. They were out there and everything was going just like clockwork when a walker managed to slip by unnoticed. It all happened so quickly from then.

Suddenly Beth was in its clutches and before Merle or she could do a damn thing it bit into her shoulder. Merle shot it but not before it ripped a chunk clean out. At first it didn't dawn on either of them that this was a fatal thing. He just scooped her up and ran her back. It took the help of most of the team to get them back inside safely. As Beth was laid down to be examined Merle knew it was bad news, especially from the look on Hershel's face. She was going to become one of those things.

It shocked everyone that she was still conscious. She had flu like symptoms and was losing blood with every passing minute. Soon her heart would stop beating then she would turn. At first Beth had been in shock but slowly she came out of it. She talked to everyone and made it clear that she was saying her goodbyes. After this she didn't want any more goodbyes. When she spoke to Hershel and Maggie she made them promise that after this conversation that would be it. They wouldn't 'deal' with her after she died. They were to bury her and move on. No one seemed happy with any of this but she didn't want them to be upset over her, she wanted them to accept her fate and not dwell. That's why she made everyone go back to work while she sat and watched them.

"We should get you somewhere comfortable," Merle told her.

"I'm comfortable right here," she said determinedly.

"No one can concentrate on their work."

She refused to look too close at everyone, if she did she would really see everyone. She would see the lost looks and the sad posture they all held. They were doing their jobs because it was routine and Beth made them stick to it, but they were all thinking about her. Poor little Beth Greene; walker in the making.

"Don't let me turn into one of those things."

Merle looked up at her. "What?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Whatever happens you don't let me turn into one of things. When… When I die you get everyone out and you shoot me right between the eyes, or you stab me, whatever. Just do it quick."

He shook his head angrily and stamped the ground with his foot. "No fuckin' away."

"You have to," Beth pleaded. "If anyone else wants to do it you have to make sure they follow through. I can't hurt anyone. I refuse to put any of you through this."

"I won't kill you," Merle said determinedly.

She moved to her knees now and with all the strength she could muster she crawled closer to him. She settled beside him. "I'm already dead."

His hand reached up to touch her face, the side furthest from her wound. She leaned her head further into his hand and closed her eyes. Carefully he put his arms around her and pulled her into him. She sat with her good side against his. Her legs were over his and her head was on his shoulder. He kept an arm around her and his hand was lightly holding both of hers as they rested in her lap.

"I love ya," he said softly.

"I love you too."

Her voice was weak now, distant. Merle kissed the top of her head and just listened to the gentle sound of her breathing. Time melted away from them as he held her. As time passed Merle noticed that Beth's breathing had stopped. He wiggled his shoulder slightly to shake her. She didn't respond, her head just rolled to the side.

"Angel?" He let go of her hand to lift her head up. "_Angel_."

She didn't respond. His finger drifted to her pulse point to find it absent. His breath caught and he forced himself not to cry, Dixon's didn't cry. Carefully as he could he laid her down on the ground beside him. As he got up he heard almost complete silence. He looked over to see everyone had stopped their work and was watching them. Carl wiped at his eyes before carrying Judith away who was also strangely quiet. Merle's eyes locked onto Hershel and Maggie. The latter had her arms around her father and she just nodded her head at Merle. She wanted to make her sister happy so she kept her wishes. Before they had left Beth alone the youngest Greene had pulled her sister aside and told her that she wanted Merle to be the one to stop her from turning. He was strong enough to handle it and he would do what needed to be done.

As delicately as he could Merle leaned down and scooped Beth up into his arms. He adjusted her so she would be comfortable and so that her head was tucked in. He carried her over to a quiet part of the prison. There were flowers and a bench that he had caught her sitting on more than a few times. He sat down under the tree that had grown there. His back was against the trunk as he held her in his arms. For a moment he held her close to his chest.

"Okay, Angel," he finally agreed as he reached down to pull his gun out of its holster. "Okay." He loosened his grip on her enough for her body to fall back a little and her head to roll back away from him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love ya, Beth."

Merle placed his gun against her head. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, turned his head away and pulled the trigger.


End file.
